Nothing Else Matters
by naleymeg
Summary: Nathan and Haley have a loving relationship, but is there something more going on behind the surface?
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my bed; books sprawled out around me, as Nathan sat at the computer typing up his biology essay. I had been with Nathan for almost a year now and we still felt as comfortable in each others company as we had when we first started dating.

"_Would you mind if I took you out to dinner sometime?" _He had asked when we had been pared together for an English assignment.

"_Well…I…Yes" I stuttered, as I looked at him in disbelief_. He had never shown any romantic interest in me and all I knew about him was that he was my best friend's half-brother and that he played for our school's basket ball team, the ravens.

"_Does that mean 'Yes I do mind' or 'Yes, I'll go out with you'?" He grinned. _

"_It means: yes, I'll go out with you" I laughed, _it should have been obvious, I mean who would say no to Nathan Scott?

Nathan groaned, rousing me from my day-dream. "What is it?" I asked as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I just realised that I have another page to write." I smirked; Nathan was never one for working.

"Do you want my help?" I asked as I reached his side.

"Nah" He said as he swivelled his chair around and pulled me onto his lap "I say we take a break first."

"Sound's like a good idea to me" I said as he pressed his lips to mine. After a couple of seconds I pulled away "So this is what, the sixth or seventh break you've taken in an hour?" I teased.

"I don't work well without breaks" He looked at me innocently. "You of all people should know that."

"Trust me, I know. It's hard not to when you insist on coming over here any time you have work to do!"

He laughed and then placed his forefinger on the tip of my nose, "You don't have to let me come over."

"I like having the company" I grinned.

He looked at me seriously "Why don't you just tell your parents that you don't like being in the house by yourself? I'm sure they wouldn't go away as much if they knew."

I sat upright in his lap "Because it's childish and a stupid reason for them not to go away at the weekends" I stared at my fidgeting hands. My parent's were hardly ever at home due to the demands of their work and being in the house by myself was something that I had always been uncomfortable about since childhood. Nathan knew this, but had never teased me about it; I think that it is one of the many reasons why I love him.

"Well it's good that you've got me then" he said as he gently stroked my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me the truth. It's horrible isn't it?" Brooke moaned, as I handed her back the biology essay at lunch on Monday, after skim reading it and coming to the conclusion that it was acceptable enough to present to one of the harshest teachers in the school.

"It's fine" I assured her.

"If you say so" she said as she rolled her eyes and stuffed the essay back into her bag.

"So how was you're weekend?" I asked, changing the subject.

Her face lit up, as she went into a detailed analysis of everything that she had done in the past few days "…and then on Sunday evening Lucas took me to see this horrible gory movie" I laughed when she made a funny face. "I suppose you spent most of you're weekend with Nathan?"

I nodded in answer to her question.

"Joined at the hip" she muttered before taking a sip of water.

"Ha!" I exclaimed as I looked to her flawless face "You can talk! Any time I call Lucas he's always busy with you."

"I'm high maintenance" she winked, just before the man himself came and sat down next to her.

"Hey Luke, you look tired."

He laughed "Thanks Hales. Brooke and I went to see a late night showing of a film last night. It was good, wasn't it?" He asked Brooke as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah…it was…there was a lot of blood" She glanced at me as she said it and I had to suppress from laughing out loud.

A couple of minutes had passed when Lucas stretched out his arms in front of him "Practise is going to be so tedious this afternoon."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously, as I took a bite from my sandwich.

"Half the team are away on a school field trip"

"Then what's the point in going?" I frowned. I felt hopeful that I'd be able to see Nathan this afternoon, if they cancelled practise.

He laughed at my naivety "There's still plenty we can do without the rest of the team Hales."

"Well how was-"

Brooke patted my hand reassuringly "Don't try to understand a boy's mind" she said and rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I forgot to say that Nathan and Haley are not married and are still living with their parents. ( and I really appreciate your reviews  )

A couple of days had passed and I sat in Nathan's large and spacious kitchen while Deb foraged through the refrigerator to find something to make for dinner. I was examining my split ends when Deb poked her head out of the side of the fridge door and suggested we just get a take away instead.

"Fine by me" I laughed. Deb had never been a good cook and it's something that Nathan had inherited from her, which is why I never usually stayed over for dinner, believe it or not fast food could get boring after a while.

After she had asked me what my preferences were, Deb grabbed the phone off the counter and went out of the room to order. I looked around me at the familiar surroundings. Deb had never been overly enthusiastic about me being Nathan's girlfriend, but over time she had come to accept it. Fortunately for me I didn't have to impress Nathan's father, not so fortunate for Nathan however, because he had left Nathan and Deb a few year previously, after having an affair. Not that Nathan minded all that much, he had always disliked Dan, but at the same time he constantly had the desire to impress him.

After a couple of minutes the doorbell rang and I made my way to answer it.

"Forgot your keys?" I asked grinning up at Nathan.

"Left them on the counter this morning" he said kissing my forehead. He made his way around me and swung his bag onto the banister, before taking my hand and dragging me into the kitchen.

He went over to the fridge and I sat on a stool next to the counter "So what we having today, Chinese, pizza?"

"Chinese." I answered as Nathan flung me over a water bottle and it dropped in my feeble attempt to catch it.

"You never were any good at sports." He remarked, picking the bottle up off the floor. "Do you need my help with opening the lid as well?" He asked in mock seriousness, as I snatched the bottle out of his hands.

"No, I think I can manage it" I replied. He ruffled my hair and I cringed away from him, laughing.

After we had all eaten our meals and finished talking to Deb about how school had gone that day, Nathan and I started to gather up the left over's.

"Let me do that" Deb insisted as she took a container from Nathan.

"Don't worry about it mom, me and Haley have got it covered" He reassured her as grinned over at me.

"Ok, well I'm going to have an early night" she said as she made her way towards the stairs.

Once we had finished clearing the table Nathan offered to take me back to my house and I gladly accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks for your reviews, I like to get feedback!

"So?" Nathan said expectantly as he stretched his arms above his head.

"_So_, I'm not going to this party on Saturday." I was sitting on the lower end of my bed fidgeting with the bottom my Jeans, while Nathan sat, legs stretched out, at the head.

"C'mon Haley, it'll be boring without you and you know that Lucas and Brooke will be there too" Nathan said as he sat up and tried to make eye contact with me.

"Ok fine, I'll think about it" I sighed.

"That's not good enough Hales."

My head snapped up "What else do you expect from me? That party we went to a couple of months ago was filled with a bunch lunatics, who all seemed to think it would be fun to get drunk and then go swimming in a lake in the middle of winter!" I met his gaze and noticed that there was a smile playing on the corner of his lips, I suddenly realised that he was just trying to wind me up.

"That was pretty funny" He recalled and I playfully hit him on the arm. "But this party won't be like that."

I contemplated what he had just said, but he answered the silence that filled the room "Please. I'm not going if you don't."

"That is so not fair!" I groaned as I flung myself onto the bed in defeat.

He kissed me fervently on the lips. "I knew you'd come around" he said as he pulled away and lay on the bed next to me.

"Mr Scott your persuasion abilities always cease to astound me."

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and I sat on a bench at the river court making the finishing touches to my English homework. Nathan and Lucas had basketball practise and Brooke was in cheerleading rehearsals, so I had spent the afternoon at Karen's café and later decided to come here to do my work in peace.

I put my pen to the page and began to write the last sentence: '_Shakespeare uses this technique to…_' The name made me smile. Only a couple of month's ago had we started on the topic of Shakespeare (English was the only class I had together with Nathan) and I was sitting next to him in deep reflection of what the teacher had just said, when he had leaned in closer to me and whispered, _"Who cares about Shakespeare anyway."_

_I glared at him and replied "I do!" _

_He held back a smile as he reached for my hand "Except you?" _And for some unfathomable reason at that moment I burst into laughter, obviously the laughter was infectious because Nathan couldn't stop even after the teacher had sent us out of the classroom. He was the one responsible for me having my first detention in goodness knows how long. He still owes me for that.

I had just gathered up all my folders when I noticed it had started to rain "Darn it" I said, as I hugged my folders close to my chest and prepared myself to run the whole way home. I had just made it across the court when I heard the loud noise of a car horn. I spun around to see Nathan's car pulled up beside me "Need a ride?" He asked as I jumped enthusiastically into the passenger side.

"You're a life saver!" I exclaimed, reaching over to hug him.

"Superman doesn't hold a candle to me" he jested as he pulled out onto the road.

We were a couple of blocks away from my house and the only sound that could be heard was the soothing patter of the rain against the car windows. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a contented one. "How was your day?" I asked as I gazed out of the passenger window at the familiar houses whizzing by.

It took him longer than usual to answer. "Good" he said simply. I felt like he was holding something back.

"You don't sound too convincing" I turned to face him.

"Whitey worked us quite hard in practise, that's all" He said concentrating on the road ahead.

I narrowed my eyes "If you're sure."

"I'm sure" he glanced at me reassuringly. "You worry too much" he said just as we pulled up to my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Normally this would have been a statement, but with the mood he was in I couldn't be sure of anything.

"Of course" he said as he pecked me on the cheek. I felt slightly more reassured as I went to open the car door, but not completely.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: I tried to make the chapter longer for you guys! And thanks for all your lovely reviews, keep them coming :D_

I stared awestruck at a variety of clothes strewn across my bed. "I don't know where to begin" I glance at Brooke who looked in her element surrounded by all of these outfits "maybe you should decide." Once Brooke knew that I was coming to the party she had dug into the depths of her closest a pulled out anything that might fit me. I felt completely out of my comfort zone.

"Ok" she replied cheerily as she moved towards the bed and scanned over all the options. I looked nervously from Brooke to the clothes.

She pulled out a red dress and all I could see was the plunging neckline "Nu-uh" I replied shaking my head.

She threw it onto the floor "You're right, too slutty." I was surprised she said this seeing as it was from her closet. "It was a birthday present from my parents" she said, as if having read my mind.

"That one looks nice" I commented, pointing to a light blue dress with a floral design on the front.

Brooke spun around to face me "Haley, we don't want you looking 'nice', we want you too look _stunning!_" she said rolling her eyes and patting my check.

She then went back to the side of the bed, lifting up an elaborate dress and examining it.

"I like that one" I suggested and Brooke groaned.

I laughed "Ok, from now on I won't make a sound." I mimed zipping my mouth closed.

"That's much better!"

* * *

So far I had tried on six dresses, of which none of them were to Brooke's standard. 

"Can't I just wear this one?" I pleaded, pointing to a dress I had tried on ten minutes previously.

"No" Brooke replied sternly "We've already been through this, green is not your colour"

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. Brooke placed each of her hands on my shoulders. "You'll thank me for this when Nathan sees you this evening. Trust me."

She was right. At least I hoped she would be. Hopefully Nathan would appreciate what I had gone through to make myself look 'stunning', to put it in Brooke's words "Fine. Against my better judgement, I'll trust you with this"

She smiled broadly "That's what I like to hear." She grabbed a lilac dress off the bed and thrust it at me "Now go try this on."

It was a halter neck dress that finished just at my knees. It looked quite flattering on me and I had made up my mind that whatever Brooke would say, I was going to wear it tonight.

I opened the door to my bedroom and was blinded by the light flashing from the camera in Brooke's hands. She threw the camera onto the bed and clasped her hands together when she saw me. After a minute of her scrutinising the dress she bounced forward and twirled me around.

"So is that a yes?" I asked, standing still in an effort to stop my head spinning.

"It's perfect!"

"Thank heaven's for that" I said as I reached for the camera and took a picture of Brooke, who struck a crazy pose.

* * *

I arrived at the imposing house, which was practically vibrating from the sound of music blaring from several speakers, with Nathan's warm and comforting arm around my shoulders. We were strolling up the illuminated pathway when he came to a halt. "Have I already told you that you look amazing?" He asked, squeezing my arm affectionately. 

I looked up at Nathan, whose features looked striking in the light that was reflecting off his face "Yes you have, twice when we were in the car on the way here"

He flashed a smile "One more time couldn't hurt."

"I guess not" I replied, kinking one of my eyebrows. He leaned in towards me, stopping when his lips got to my ear. I could feel his crisp breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

"You look _amazing_" He whispered, before kissing me lightly on the lips. "Now let's get into that party, before I decide to take you hostage instead." I wrapped my arm around Nathan's waist and we made our way towards the house.

As soon as we had stepped through the threshold of the front door I heard Brooke squealing "Tutor Girl!" as she grabbed hold of my left hand and pulled me towards the sea of people. I twisted to face Nathan, who looked amused at the sight of me being carted off by Brooke, shrugged indifferently and then got yanked towards the dance floor by an obviously already tipsy Brooke.

Three drinks later and I was giggling uncontrollably at something Brooke had said, the drinks having evidently gone to my head. "I do believe that you, missy" Brooke slurred, pointing at me "are drunk."

"You can talk" I replied, leaning back in my chair "I take that back. I can hardly understand a word you're saying!"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Ha, Ha." She then stood up and walked over to the bar. When she came back she was holding two waters and handed one to me.

"How's Amy doing?" I asked, remembering the red-headed cheerleader who, so I'd been told, twisted her ankle in last weeks practice.

"Ugh" Brooke groaned, flopping back into the seat. "She won't be able to come to practice for at least three weeks."

"She must have come down on it pretty hard" I remarked before gulping down a mouthful of water, letting it refresh my throat and quench the thirst that had been crying out for it. "Have you found a replacement yet?"

"No, it's too short notice…" she trailed of. Suddenly a wide smile spread across her face, she looked as if a light bulb had just been switched on in inside her head.

"No way" I said, reading the expression on her face and shaking my head.

"Haley, all you'll be doing is taking her place in practice; you won't be cheering in the games or anything" she pleaded.

"Do you realise-"

"C'mon Hales, it'll be fun!"

I could tell that she wasn't going to give in "I'll think about it." She clapped her hands together, like I had already agreed to it. Hopefully she would forget about this in the morning. Just then a girl I recognised from the cheerleading team walked by and Brooke jumped off the seat and bounded clumsily over to greet her.

It had been four hours since I'd arrived at the party and I had caught a glimpse of Nathan, playing pool with a couple of guys from the team, only once. I was starting to get tired and decided it would be best if I asked Nathan to take me home now, rather than to wait until I have to be carried out of the front door. But the first stop would have to be the bathroom.

I got to my feet and walked towards a clearing in the crowd of people partying. I felt light-headed and my feet were aching from dancing with Brooke all evening. Just as I reached the edge of the crowd, I tripped over my own feet and was about to embarrass myself to no end when Nathan swiftly caught me.

"Whoa. Haley are you alright?" He asked as I placed a hand on my throbbing head and tried to steady myself.

"Yeah I'm fine" I assured him, however he still held firmly onto my forearms "I've just had a bit too much to drink."

Nathan smiled "You don't say." I stuck my tongue out at him and then began to scan the room for a bathroom door.

After a minute Nathan asked curiously "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the bathroom" I replied distractedly, still searching the enormous room that was swamped in dim lighting.

"It's up there" Nathan nodded towards the stairs. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"There's no need. I can't see a way that I can embarrass myself more than I already have" I grinned at him, but he stared at me sceptically.

"If you're sure" He said, releasing me from his grip. I stood on the spot for a minute, getting my balance.

"Could you take me home afterwards, I'm feeling a little tired?" I asked, looking up into his dazzling eyes.

"Sure."

"I'll meet you at the front door in five minutes" I assured him as I moved away and started in the direction of the stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I glanced back to smile at Nathan, but when I turned my head I couldn't see him anywhere. So I made my way up the stairs, holding the banisters for support.

Once I had hiked up the flight of stairs I stood at the end of a lengthy corridor, of which none of the doors leading off it looked remotely like they could belong to a bathroom. I could tell this was going to take a long time. I sighed heavily and reached towards the nearest door knob.

* * *

As I walked by a door in the corner of the dimly lit hallway I noticed it had a sign on the front saying 'bathroom.' 

"Finally" I said to myself. I squinted at the watch on my left wrist; I could just about see that the hands were at 12:40 AM. That meant that I had been looking for the bathroom for fifteen minutes now and my exhaustion had escalated greatly since I had been downstairs talking to Nathan. My eyelids were slipping down my eyes of their own accord and every step I took was harder than the last. I was now one hundred percent ready to curl up into bed under my warm and cosy duvet.

I placed my hand on the bathroom doorknob and twisted it anti-clockwise. I had started to push the door open when I felt a clammy hand enclose mine. I turned around, expecting it to be Nathan coming to see where I'd got to. But it wasn't Nathan who stood in front of me but a tall, gangly looking boy who stunk of beer.

I removed my hand rapidly from under his and backed away "You go first" I offered, gesturing towards the bathroom. I was probably wrong in thinking that he was just being overly friendly, but I thought I'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"It's not the bathroom I wanted." His tone was coarse and uninviting; it made me wish that I hadn't said anything at all. He smiled lopsidedly and I tried to swallow back the panic that was bubbling up inside of me.

"Oh…" I folded my arms tightly over my chest and headed for the open space beyond him. I had almost made it past him when he slid awkwardly in front of me. It was as if the exhaustion I had felt a couple of minutes previously had suddenly drained out of my system. I was now intuitively aware of my intake of breath quickening and my heart beat thumping rapidly beneath me.

I dragged my gaze reluctantly off the floor and stared him in the face. "Excuse me" I said in the best composed voice I could find. He stood motionlessly. Then, too my surprise, he staggered sideways, groping for the wall.

"Haley?" I heard a faint voice calling. It was Nathan. Relief flooded over me.

"I'm over here" I shouted back; however I was unable to take my eyes of the fumbling boy. Unexpectedly he lunged forward. I quickly realised that he wasn't lunging, but about to pass out.

Before I was able to step back he had grabbed the bottom of my dress, in an effort to stop himself from falling and successfully pulled me down with him, so that I ended up tumbling awkwardly on top of his stick like body.

I heard Nathan's step quicken "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He grabbed the limp body that lay underneath me, as I clambered out of the way and slumped flimsily against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

What an odd turn of events this had been. Just this morning I was deciding what dress I should wear, now I wish that I hadn't picked such a lovely one. I felt the material at the bottom of the dress that was now torn and frayed. I hope Brooke wouldn't mind too much. I'm sure she'd understand and I mean she did have about twenty different dresses. Maybe she could salvage this one if she -

I became abruptly aware of my surroundings when I heard the sound of flesh against flesh. My eyes jerked open to the sight of Nathan's clenched fist pounding into the boy's face, whose arms were flailing in an attempt to stop Nathan.

"Nathan. Stop it!" I hauled myself off the floor and rushed over to his side. He didn't seem to hear what I was saying. "Nathan!?" I feebly grabbed a hold of his free arm, but he still carried on undiscouraged. I knew that Nathan could often be defensive, but it was unlike him to be unaware of what was going on around him. I looked around me in desperation and too my relief I saw Lucas striding towards us. "Lucas, he won't stop."

"Go downstairs Haley. We'll meet you at the car in five minutes." He ordered calmly. I glanced at Nathan, who was now being restrained by Lucas and he seemed in someway to look fragile to me. I felt the need to protect him, to take him away from this awful situating. Which was odd, seeing as he was the one trying to protect me.

"I want to stay here" I told him firmly. However the stern look on Lucas' face was enough to make me turn around reluctantly and walk back down the hall.

I had made it safely out of the house and into the front yard without drawing any attention to myself, thankfully. I breathed in a lungful of fresh air and as I walked towards Nathan's car a light breeze lingered around me. I sat on the bonnet and reclined back so that I was now staring up at the sky. It was a beautiful night. It was a shame that the same couldn't be said for the night I'd had.

I was staring to feel the cold creeping up on me when I was startled by the car door being opened automatically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump" It was Nathan and by one look at him I could see that he was now in control of himself.

I sighed. "Trust me; I was more frightened of what happened a couple of minutes ago."

"The guy is a looser to do that to you Hales" He opened the car door and ducked inside, I did the same, but on the passenger side. "He deserved it."

I cringed, remembering the sleazy look on his face when he tried to block my way. Nathan was staring at me and had obviously noticed. "Although I am sorry that you were frightened" He looked me sincerely in the eyes as he said this.

I reached for his hand a held it firmly in mine "I know you are."


End file.
